Therapeutic Murder
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: "Eren," Armin said breathlessly, eyes wide. "I...I don't know how to tell you this, but I just saw Levi kill Commander Erwin!"


Armin strode down the halls, his footsteps echoing all around him as the shadows reached out for anyone who walked by. He made no sound, although he contemplated humming to himself, yet refrained from doing so as he saw that he was nearing Commander Erwin's office. He frowned when he noticed the door was opened, yet he quickened his pace so as to walk by faster and not disturb him.

A sudden, loud crashing sound caught his attention, and he paused for a moment when he heard it coming from the Commander's office. He paused, swallowing nervously as he crept forward. Muffled swearing could be heard, and Armin quickened his pace, mouth open to inquire the Commander what was going on.

He choked on his own words when he peeked his head in the open office doorway, and he beheld the sight of Captain Levi Ackerman twisting Commander Erwin's neck with a sickening 'crunch.'

Armin slapped a hand over his own mouth to prevent the muffled, horrified gasp from leaking out as he pulled back and leaned up against the wall. He started breathing quickly so as to calm himself down, blinking as he tried to make sense of what he had just seen.

There was no way. There was no way he had just witnessed Levi Ackerman murdering the Commander in cold blood.

"There," he heard Levi say cooly, the sound chilling Armin to the bones. "Now I will never again have to listen to your pathetic whining. I should have done that ages ago."

Armin let out a squeak as he scrambled to his feet and ran down the halls, terror blinding him as he realized what had just happened as his worst fears in that moment were confirmed.

Erwin was dead. The Commander was dead!

And Captain Levi was the one who killed him.

* * *

"Feel better?" Levi asked simply, stepping back and allowing Erwin to sit up, rubbing his neck.

The Commander blinked, a look of relief on his face. "Yes, actually, I do."

Levi nodded. "You were pretty tense. It must mean your shoulders are out as well." He glanced at Erwin. "That's what you get when you stay hunched over your desk on a daily basis."

"Thank you," Erwin said, nodding to the captain. He glanced at the shattered glass in the ground with a frown, his drink nothing put a pool of water at this point.

Levi just shrugged. "Though next time, do keep the swearing down to a minimum. "I'm adjusting your neck, not breaking it."

"Sure felt like it," Erwin commented wryly. He frowned suddenly, looking up in the direction ot the entrance. "Did you hear something?" he asked.

Levi frowned, looking up as well in the direction of the open office door. "It was probably nothing that we need to concern ourselves over."

* * *

"Eren!" Armin shouted as he burst into the dining hall. He made a beeline for where his friend was sitting, and he plopped right down next to him and Mikasa.

"Eren," he said breathlessly, eyes wide. "I...I don't know how to tell you this, but I just saw Levi kill the Commander!"

Eren choked on his drink at the unexpected statement. "The Captain killed the Commander?" he demanded. He scoffed in amusement. "Armin, you must have been seeing things."

"Levi would have no reason to kill Commander Erwin," Mikasa stated simply.

Armin shook his head fiercely. "No! I know what I saw. Levi took Erwin's neck," here, Armin demonstrated by grabbing Eren's neck. "And then he snapped it!"

Eren shrugged out of Armin's hold, eyes narrowed. "Why would the captain kill Erwin?"

"Killing Erwin would not benefit Levi at all," Mikasa commented calmly as she sipped her drink.

"Unlike how killing Levi would benefit you?" Armin deadpanned, staring at her. "We all know you still carry a grudge towards him for the whole court incident with Eren."

"Besides," Eren continued. "Levi and Erwin are close. I'd wager they've been buds since childhood."

"What's this about Levi and Erwin being buds?" Hanji asked suddenly, sitting across from them and startling the three teens.

All three teens blinked. "Um," Eren started uncertainly. "We were just saying...how Levi and Erwin seem like they really trust each other, and that they've known eachother for years."

Hanji threw her head back and laughed. "Oh boy," she chortled as they stared at her. "That couldn't be farther from the truth."

Eren blinked, intrigued as he leaned in closer. "Really?"

"Oh yeah," she said. "In fact, there was a time when Levi swore to kill Erwin. Those were dark times and Levi never breaks a promise." She shrugged. "They were anything but friends back then."

Armin paled and tugged on Eren's arm. "It looks like he's making good on his promise," Armin hissed.

"Better late than never," Mikasa stated as they watched Hanji leave the table to greet the captain who had just entered the room.

Eren swallowed uncomfortably. He was not dismissing what Armin had seen. But the whole thing seemed to impossible! Levi killing Erwin? It didn't seem right! He didn't want to believe it, he couldn't believe it!

"Where did you see this take place?" Eren asked, still warily watching Levi.

"In Erwin's office," Armin answered back, also watching Levi cautiously. He looked away quickly when Levi happened to stare in their direction, a small frown on his face. He gulped worriedly, feeling Levi's stare burning a hole into him.

"We need to act normal," Mikasa said. "That means no more staring at him." Eren glanced down sharply at her comment, fists tightening, turning his knuckles white. "Although, we could always end this here and now," she stated.

Armin stared at her in shock. "You mean...kill Levi!"

"Here?" Eren demanded, startled at what Mikasa was implying.

"If he is a threat, then there is no use keeping him around," Mikasa said.

"That's cold, even for you," Armin argued.

"He just murdered Erwin in cold blood," Mikasa snapped. "You think I'm the only reptile around here?"

Armin swallowed. "Well, if we do kill him, who would believe us that he had been the one to kill Erwin?"

"We'll check the body" Eren said, swallowing nervously. "Search for evidence. Besides," he stated, getting up, I need to see this for myself.

The hurried trip down the halls was tense, all feeling a chill travel down their spin. By the time they had reached Erwin's office and opening the door, everyone was holding their breaths in anticipation. Eren and Armin were both prepared to let out horrified gasps, but frowned in confusion when they saw no body.

"W-what?" Armin stuttered as he stepped inside the large space. "W-where's the body?"

"You act like you're disappointed," Eren stated.

"I am disappointed!" Armin exclaimed. "Did he-?" Armin let out a muffled gasp when Mikasa suddenly slapped a hand over his mouth before dragging him and Eren back against the wall.

"What-?" Eren started, only for Mikasa to shush him sharply. In that moment, they all froze up when they heard voices outside of the room.

"-took care of it," a voice said, one they recognized as Levi.

"The killer," Armin mouthed to Eren, who had gone pale.

"So what'd you do with it?" the person asked. Armin frowned, recognizing the voice as Moblit.

They heard Levi sigh. "Put it six feet under. A disgusting job. She owes me big time for doing her dirty work."

They all sucked in deep breaths, eyes wide. This was one of the many times Armin wished he wasn't right. First Annie, now Levi!

"-meeting with Four-Eyes," they heard Levi state, the voices drifting farther away. "-deal with her."

They all stayed silent, no one daring to move as they tried to make sense of it all.

"You think he's going to kill Hanji?" Armin exclaimed, turning sharply to stare at Eren.

"We can't take that chance," Eren said frantically. "Levi could be picking everyone off, one by one!"

"Where is Hanji?" Mikasa demanded, rising up quickly.

"She would be in the lab," Eren said, rushing out of the room. "Hopefully she's still there!"

* * *

"And these are all the reports?" Levi asked simply, surveying the papers in his hand with a small frown.

"Yep," Hanji answered, rubbing her neck with a tired frown. "Everything is taken care of." She glanced at him. "Thanks for taking care of the dirty work. That stuff in the lab was stinking up the place."

"Next time, clean out your pantry of all your Titan junk when everything expires," Levi stated. "Moblit and I burnt our nose hairs smelling that stuff." He glanced at her. "What was in that room anyway?"

Hanji just smirked. "You don't want to know. I'll spare you from the gross horrors so you can sleep at night."

"How thoughtful," Levi muttered. He nodded, gesturing to the reports. "Very well. I know Erwin will want to see this." Hearing Hanji chuckle, he looked up with a frown. "What is it?"

She waved a hand. "Oh, nothing," she said. "It's just, Eren and the others were wondering how close you and the Commander were."

Levi's eyes narrowed. "If you started any rumors, I swear I will-"

"Oh relax," she said with a huff. "If anything, they seemed surprised with the fact that you once wanted to kill Erwin."

Levi blinked at that statement before a small grin came across his face. "The strongest bonds of friendship always start off with a threat," he commented wryly.

She smirked. "So where's my threat?"

"I threaten you everyday, Four-Eyes," he said simply, folding the papers she had given him.

"So you must really love me," she stated. "Oh," she exclaimed suddenly, as if she remembered something. "Speaking of Erwin," she leaned forward with a grin. "He tells me how good you are with chiropractic therapy."

He stared at her warily. "Yes?" When Hanji just grinned, he sighed, placing the papers back down, knowing what she wanted. "Where does it hurt?"

* * *

"So," Eren stated, blinking. "Levi killed the Commander, and now he is going to kill Hanji?"

Mikasa frowned. "But why?" she asked. "Has he been harboring his revenge all these years?"

Armin shrugged. "Maybe he was waiting for them to let their guard down? But Moblit is in on it too!"

"With all the times he's tried to protect Hanji?" Eren demanded. "Does that not seem odd?"

"We can worry about Moblit's motives once we warn Hanji," Mikasa said firmly. "We need to inform her of Levi's intentions, and about the Commander."

But upon entering Hanji's laboratory, they all gaped in horror when they saw Levi shoving Hanji onto the table, her arm twisted behind her back as she let out a pained yell. The captain's face, however, was calm and steely.

"No!" Eren screamed, launching into the room with a fierce yell, catching both Levi's and Hanji's attention. Levi released Hanji quickly, meeting Eren head on and flipping the Titan-Shifter over. Eren landed with a painful crash, but he scrambled to his feet quickly. Mikasa charged with an enraged yell, and the room was suddenly filled with the shouts and screams of everyone in the room.

"Murderer!" Armin shouted.

"How could you betray us?" Eren screamed, trying to throw a punch at Levi.

Levi grabbed Eren's fist before pulling him close and bringing his knee up sharply into Eren's gut. The air was knocked out of Eren, who was gasping in pain from the sudden, swift attack. "Yeager," Levi growled. "Calm down this instant!"

Eren pulled away from Levi, his gaze murderous. "Die!" he screamed.

"Eren, stop!" Hanji yelled, trying to get in between the two men. At that moment, Eren's fist connected with Hanji's jaw, sending her stumbling as a loud 'crack' could be heard by everyone in the room. Hanji's eyes narrowed as she rubbed at her jaw and glared at Eren, who stared at her in shock.

"Uh, Hanji," he said feebly, hands up pleadingly. "I really didn't-"

SMACK!

Mikasa let out a horrified gasp as Eren stumbled from the blow the scientist had given him. Her eyes instantly narrowed as she focused her gaze on Hanji.

"Weak," Levi commented from behind Hanji, his expression bored. He calmly pushed back a stray strand of his hair as he regarded everyone in the room.

"I was going easy on him," Hanji snapped at the captian. "I would never dream of damaging Eren." She grimaced, touching her mouth. "My jaw is clicking. Is that normal?" She looked at Levi. "Can you adjust that?"

Levi shook his head. "I only do neck and shoulders."

Hanji let out a defeated sigh before turning to glare at everyone. "What was that about?"

Armin and Eren could only gape while Mikasa's expression was blank as she tried to sort everything out that had just occurred. Hanji did not appear to be in any immediate danger, yet none of this made any sense to them.

"L-Levi was trying to kill you!" Armin declared. "He killed Commander Erwin, and Moblit is in one it too!"

Hanji turned to glare at Levi. "What?"

Levi scoffed. "Oh, don't believe that nonsense, Four-Eyes. Why would I want to kill Erwin?"

"Because you swore to kill him years ago!" Eren exclaimed, eyes narrowed as his hands curled into fists.

"I am seriously thinking about killing someone right now," Levi warned, glaring at Eren, his eyes sparking dangerously. "And it's not Erwin." Eren stiffened up, as did Armin and Mikasa.

"And what is this about Moblit trying to kill me?" Hanji demanded, turning to look at the three teens.

"We overheard him and Levi...talking," Eren explained, face slowly turning red. "Something about putting someone six feet under."

Levi rolled his eyes, groaning. "We weren't burying anyone, if that was what you were wondering."

"Then what were you and Moblit discussing?" Eren demanded.

Levi glared at him. "Do you really want to know? It involved Hanji's odd collection of Titan remains and-"

"Never mind," Armin squeaked.

"What is going on here?" a voice demanded, catching everyone's attention. The door was suddenly opened to reveal a tall figure standing before them.

Hanji nodded politely. "Commander," she said simply. "We are just sorting out...a misunderstanding."

"Commander!" Eren exclaimed in pure shock.

"Y-you're alive!" Armin exclaimed with equal surprise.

"Was he not supposed to be?" Levi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"B-but you snapped his neck!" Eren exclaimed, pointing at Levi. "You were going to kill Hanji!"

"Levi's been wanting to kill me for years," Hanji said with a grin. "It's a bond we share."

"But I saw everything in the office! You snapped Erwin's-" Armin started.

"You misread the situation," Erwin said calmly, catching on to what Armin was trying to say.

"Obviously," Levi stated.

"Levi was making...some adjustments to my neck," Erwin stated as he folded his arms. "There was no attempt of murder on anyone's part."

"One slip of the hand though, and you would have been done for," Levi said with a smirk.

Erwin glared. "You are not helping the situation at all."

"Do I ever?" Levi said. He turned to look at Armin. "Erwin was whining about his neck being thrown out, so I fixed it for him."

"Oh," Armin said suddenly, understanding dawning on him. "That makes sense." He sighed, placing a hand on his chest. "What a relief!" He glanced at Levi sheepishly. "Um, sorry for...the misunderstanding."

"Is this going to bring in paperwork that needs filling out?" Erwin asked, gesturing to the mess in the room.

Levi shrugged, surveying the scene that was created when the three youngest scouts wrongly thought he was trying to murder Hanji. "So long as no one speaks of the incident, then no."

Erwin nodded. "Then good. Keep the noise down to a minimum and don't jump to conclusions."

"We...we're glad to see you're alright, sir," Armin said.

"Tch," Levi said as he walked out of the room, his gaze flickering over to Armin. "If I wanted to kill Erwin, there would have been no witnesses cowering outside the office door, Arlert." He turned to stare at them. "I would have killed you and your friends in the dining hall."

"Good to know your so thorough," Eren said uneasily.


End file.
